Cherry Lips
by Katherine Austen
Summary: Callie and Addison. Relieving some tension. Yeah, like that. Lipgloss, that's all you need to know. Caddie, of course.


**WARNING SEXUAL SITUATIONS**. Dedicated to Alex, the queen of Caddie.

* * *

Callie Torres groaned as she watched Izzie Stevens and George O'Malley plop down at a table together on the far end of the cafeteria. Did they have no decency? Callie and George's marriage had barely ended and he had already found his solace in the tall blonde while Callie was forced to take it in.

Callie pushed herself from the table and was about to get up when she saw a salad and a latte set down across from her. He eyes shifted upwards as Addison Montgomery smiled down at her and perfectly positioned herself to block Callie's view of the dirty duo off in the back corner giggling over their dry turkey sandwiches.

"Thanks," Callie faintly smiled.

"No problem, I figure I'm a lot nicer to look at," Addison laughed.

"Your big head is doing fantastic at blocking the view," Callie laughed.

"Good to know that my ego is good for something," Addison smirked.

They made small talk and Callie leaned to the side, watching George and Izzie stand and leave the area.

"I wish he would have fucking transferred," Callie groaned.

"Don't we all? I'm getting bored with this angsty scorned Callie personally," Addison stated, waving her fork at Callie.

"Angsty scorned Callie is...well, angsty and scorned. I'm just...frustrated, in every sense of the word frustration," Callie sighed.

Addison sighed herself, "I do feel you there."

"I'm exhausted," Callie groaned.

"I feel you there too," Addison replied. She grabbed her pager and looked at the time.

"Want to go lounge in the On Call room?" Callie suggested.

"Fabulous idea," Addison smiled.

They tossed their trash and Callie grabbed her case files and they made their way down the surprisingly empty halls of Seattle Grace.

The on call room was just as empty and Addison gave a sigh of relief, "No dirty little interns, nice."

"We have pull, I'd boot their asses," Callie laughed.

Addison sprawled out on one of the small beds and Callie shoved her to scoot over.

"Okay there are..." she paused to count the beds before finishing, "...five other beds in here and you're claiming this one?"

"Shut up and do the good friend thing, comfort me and tell me what an asshole my ex husband is," Callie sulked.

"Uh...your ex husband is an asshole! You know what, where were you when I got picked over for the tiny intern with the lisp?"

"Pining over the asshole ex-husband," Callie groaned. "He stops my world..." she said in a mocking tone with exaggerated hand movements. "I'm an idiot."

"If you're an idiot then what does that make me? Because I flew cross country to make something out of nothing. Then I got chased down by the very man I was trying to avoid...only to burn him for an intern. If you're an idiot then I must be queen dunce here," Addison sighed.

"I hate interns," Callie growled.

"Attendings aren't any better," Addison stated.

"I'm done with men," Callie stated.

"Same here," Addison nodded in agreement.

They both sighed deeply and Addison rested her palms behind her head and they laid in silence for a minute.

"Do you..." Callie was about to ask Addison for some lip-gloss as her tongue flicked against her dry lips, but she assumed Addison was more of a Lancôme plum raisin lipstick kind of woman.

"...what?" Addison asked.

"Oh, I just need some lip-gloss," Callie shrugged.

Addison fished throw her left lab coat pocket and handed a small tube to Callie.

"Cherry Vanilla?" Callie asked, smirking a bit. Addison nodded. "Nice," Callie laughed.

Addison turned her head and raised an eyebrow, "What?"

"Oh I don't picture you as a lip-gloss sort of girl, that's all," Callie laughed.

"I can be very surprising," Addison smirked.

Callie twisted the top of the tube and brought the wand to her full lips, Addison couldn't help but stare as she spread the clear gel like substance over the plump tissue at her mouth and then pressed her lips together. Addison reminded herself to breathe and Callie noticed her staring.

"What?" she asked, laughing a bit.

"Oh nothing, I just wanted to do something..." Addison trailed off.

"Uh go for-" Callie was cut off by Addison's lips against hers. For a moment she was taken aback, but soon she gave in and pressed her lips back as Addison's tongue slid against them, tasting the sweet flavor of the lip-gloss. Addison's tongue parted Callie lips and slid against hers, Callie gasped a bit and encircled Addison's tongue with her own. Addison's right hand moved over the bottom of Callie's scrub top and her fingers worked their way under, Callie shivering under her touch. It didn't feel wrong, not in the slightest bit. If anything, it felt right. Addison's hand worked it's way to her bra and beneath the underwire of her bra, cupping the soft, warm flesh of her breast. With her other hand she reached behind Callie and worked the clasp to her bra. Feeling the lacy fabric loosen she twisted Callie's erect nipple between her fingertips. Callie moaned in pleasure and brought her own hands to Addison's sides, she slid her left to Addison's ass which she gripped and Addison moaned herself.

Addison's hand trailed Callie's smooth skin, down past her navel and tracing the line of her boy shorts. She tugged at the elastic and moved her fingers further south, Callie moved a bit as if she were urging her to hurry up. Addison's hand slipped into the soft satin folds of her sex, she could feel her warmth and Callie gasped against Addison's cool touch. Addison tucked two fingers into her entrance and began a steady pace, Callie squirmed against her, moving her hips forward, pressing herself against Addison's busy fingers.

Callie tugged at Addison's scrub top, lifting it to her collar and exposing her forest green satin bra and her perfect breasts. She slid her hand under the fabric and exposed her breast, taking her nipple into her mouth and wrapping her tongue around it. Addison gave a sigh of pleasure, trying not to break the steady rhythm she was maintaining between Callie's legs. Addison curled her fingers, hitting Callie's g-spot several times, causing her to release Addison's breast from her mouth and cry out loudly. Addison could feel Callie's muscles tighten and her body begin to shake underneath her. She picked up her pace and Callie grabbed a fistful of Addison's hair as she came.

Addison leaned down and kissed Callie hard, sucking on her lower lip a bit and still tasting the sweet gloss on her flesh. Callie struggled to catch her breath as she Addison sat her up and adjusted her bra for her. Neither said anything, as they had no idea what exactly to say. Addison adjusted her top and then laid back on the bed, Callie following suit.

Addison searched her mind for the perfect thing to say, "So, how's that frustration?" she asked with a smirk.

Callie turned and started into her eyes for a moment, before a smile spread over her face.

Soon enough, the duo erupted into laughter.


End file.
